


Le "Petit" Prince

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Prince Jun is the ideal specimen of a man, handsome, suave and very respectful. However, he has one very small problem. Luckily, there's someone who can help with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has no affiliation with Le Petit Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. 
> 
> Most of this was written in a chat so excuse grammar and formatting!

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a prince named Jun. He was very handsome and suave and everyone in the kingdom loved him. He just had one small problem.

He had a very tiny penis.

He had gone to many witches and sorcerers to find a cure for his small penis but none of them had any solutions for him. Feeling unsatisfied, he made his way back to his castle. 

On his way back he ran into Nino, the infamous town beggar. The beggar told the prince that if he could spare 10 coins then he would come up with a solution for his tiny penis.

Desperate, the prince gave the beggar 10 coins and the beggar led him back into his shack.

 

Head to chapter 2 to have the beggar whip up a secret concoction to enlarge the princes dick

or

Head to chapter 3 if you want the beggar to show the prince other forms of pleasure that you don't have to have a big dick yourself for


	2. Option A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked: have the beggar whip up a secret concoction to enlarge the princes dick!

When they reached his shack, the beggar invited the prince to sit on the couch.   
‘Take off your pants so I can see what I’m working with.’, he said as he went to his shelves of potions and concoctions. 

The prince complied, finding a sudden trust in the beggar. He took off his pants and sat down on the beaten couch, waiting for the beggar to come inspect him. A few minutes later, the beggar came and sat down in front of the prince with several vials in his hand. 

‘Wow,’ he said, ‘I’ve never seen a penis this small, and I’ve seen a lot.’

‘Can you fix it?’, the prince asked hopefully. 

‘Don’t worry,’ the beggar told him, ‘I’ve fixed many penises before, just relax and focus on how big you want it to be.’

Taking a deep breath, the prince closed his eyes and began thinking. After a few minutes of his mind being filled with images of penises, he felt something wet and slimy being rubbed on his own. Looking down, he saw the beggar massaging something onto his dick and balls. 

‘What is that?’, the prince asked.

‘This is what’s going to make you bigger, don’t worry soon it’ll feel really good I promise.’, the beggar told him. 

True to his word, moments later the prince moaned as he was hit by an extreme wave of pleasure. The lotion was being absorbed into his member and had thus made him more sensitive to the touch. The beggar must have known this, since his movements had gotten more intense and he was reveling in the sounds coming from the prince. 

‘I see its working,’, the beggar told him, ‘now, whatever I do you are not allowed to cum ok? Otherwise the spell will be ruined and your dick will stay small.’

‘I’ll try.’, the prince whimpered, trying not to focus on the beggar’s movements. 

‘Good. Now, for the spell to work I’m going to have to warm up your dick. So just relax, and remember whatever I do, do not cum until I tell you to.’ 

The prince nodded his head, wondering what the beggar was going to do. Was he going to stick his penis in an oven? Or perhaps wrap it in several blankets to warm it up? 

Suddenly, the prince felt his dick being engulfed in a wet warmth. Looking down, he saw the beggar had taken him in his mouth.

‘What are you doing?!’, the prince asked, shocked that anyone would want to do that. ‘Why is my penis in your mouth?!’

‘Relax your highness, it’s all for the spell and I promise it’ll feel very good. Trust me, soon you’ll be asking me to be doing this to you daily.’ 

Taking the dick back into his mouth, the beggar began swirling his tongue around it. The prince was instantly hit by an intense wave of pleasure and had to stop himself from cumming instantly. After a while, the beggar began sucking on the prince’s dick, causing the prince to throw his head back and let out a loud moan as he felt his dick growing with each suck. Seeing what was happening, the beggar smiled and began fondling the prince’s balls, causing them to expand in size as well. 

‘Whenever you feel like your size is good, you can cum.’, the beggar told him, his voice muffled by the dick in his mouth. 

Nodding absently, the prince held off until his dick expanded until only half of it could fit comfortably into the beggar’s mouth.

‘Stop, I’m going to cum, I don’t want you to get it in your mouth.’, the prince told the beggar as he pulled him away from his dick. 

‘Is that so? But your highness, I want your cum in my mouth, I want to taste it and feel it going down my throat, I want to feel the result of the pleasure I’ve given you.’, the beggar told him as he took the head into his mouth, looking up into his eyes as he jerked the prince off with his hand. 

Spurred on by the beggar’s words, the prince came hard. The beggar swallowed the prince’s cum to the last drop, releasing his dick and licking his lips when he finished. The prince stared at awe at the beggar, wondering how one person could give so much pleasure.

‘7 inches, a solid size.’, the beggar told the prince, ‘you know, I would’ve thought you’d want a bigger cock, but this suits you.’ 

Taking his new penis in his hand, the prince was in shock at how the beggar actually helped it grow. He began playing around with it, causing it to instantly become harder. 

‘Oh, just to let you know, your dick will be a lot more sensitive now. would you like to take care of that on your own or do you want me to help you again?’, the beggar said.

‘Are you going to take me into your mouth again?’

‘Oh silly prince. You know, girls aren’t the only ones with holes that you can stick your dick in.’

The prince was shocked. ‘What do you mean?’, he asked. 

Chuckling, the beggar took the prince’s hand and led him to the bed, grabbing a vial of lubricant on his way. 

‘Lay down and I’ll teach you many things my prince.’

That night, the prince learned many things about the male body that he did not know before, things that he would not be forgetting any time soon. Needless to say, it was not the last time that he visited the beggar’s shack.


	3. Option B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You picked: show the prince other forms of pleasure that you don't need to have a big dick for!

Once in the beggar’s shack, the prince began to get suspicious and wondered what he had in store. 

The beggar led the prince to a soft bed and told him to lie down on his stomach

'Did you know that your dick isn't the only pleasure point on your body?' The beggar said, 'pull down your pants and I'll show you another one' 

Having no choice, the prince pulled down his pants, exposing his pale ass.

The beggar reached down and began caressing the prince's ass, pulling out a small vial filled with a mysterious liquid 

'What's that?' The prince asked, 'will that make my penis bigger?' 

The beggar laughed. 'No you silly prince, this will make your ass feel really good. Now relax and let me work my magic' 

Deciding to trust the beggar, the prince relaxed and allowed him to touch his body. 

After a few minutes, the prince felt the beggar spread his cheeks apart and pour the liquid on his asshole, using his finger to circle around it. 

When the beggar thought the prince was relaxed enough he took his finger and began slowly inserting it into the prince's hole causing the prince to be alarmed 

'What are you doing?!' The prince asked, 'don't you know that's where I shit from?!' 

The beggar laughed and told the prince to relax. 'There's a secret magical spot located here, just be patient young prince, and I'll make you feel amazing' 

After taking a minute to calm down, the beggar began moving his finger around again, slowly going deeper into the prince's hole until it touched something that made the prince jump. 

'There it is,' the beggar said, 'now watch as I give you the best pleasure you'll ever feel.' 

The beggar began moving his finger around the area, causing the prince to gasp in pleasure and his penis to harden, not that the beggar would notice 

Seeing the prince's reaction, the beggar began slowly inserting another finger, which caused the prince to grip the (very cheap) bed sheets. After working it in gently, he moved back to the prince's spot giving it a more intense massage. 

The prince was in awe. How could some beggar give him such amazing pleasure? He slowly felt himself reaching his climax and reached his hand down and began jerking his dick off 

Seeing the prince pleasuring himself, the beggar made his movements more intense, causing the prince to come intensely after a minute of his ministrations. 

The beggar slowly slid his finger out of the prince's ass, wiping off the liquid on the bed sheets. 

'How was it?' The beggar asked

'It was amazing!' The prince replied, 'how did you know about that?' 

'Magic.' the beggar said, 'now how about I show you how to perform some magic on my dick with your mouth?' He said pointing to the giant bulge that had formed in his pants 

Slightly curious, the prince agreed and ended up staying the night at the beggar's shack learning many different types of magic.


End file.
